


I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cheating Louis, Dark Harry, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I need help, I swear, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm a saint, Jealous Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Harry, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Harry, Vaginal Sex, humilitation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out Louis' been seeing a girl. He takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543996) by [omgplznah (nakedlouis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedlouis/pseuds/omgplznah)



> Aye, Ayh here. I was thinking about some things, and I was like - "hey! What if I wrote stories based on songs?" And then I was like, "Wait, I already do that". So I've come up with "Fic Friday", even though it's Saturday (I took longer than I thought to finish this) this probably won't go as I planned but I will try to post a new one shot every Friday, whether it be smut, fluff, whatever. I was also thinking of Smut Saturday, but - you know, I'm not really.. the best with writing. There's a difference between reading smut and writing smut, reading it you pick up on other people's ideas but when you try to write your own - you just.. slowly fade into awkwardness. Oh well. Here you go, I got the inspiration from "The Hills" by the Weeknd, and a little bit if "Often" by him as well, I was listening to it, and had the idea of "what if someone were to cheat on me? What would I do?" And then, you know, some dark part of me was like "I'd kill them". But I would never, don't know how to kill people physically. Hope glaring at someone works, because I don't really go out and say something that's on my mind. I'm very kept to myself. Anyways, enjoy! Have some holy water after. Mom, I'm sorry. Love you. -Ayh

For a while, Harry knew it was going on. Knew that Louis was sleeping around with someone else. He knew when Louis would come home smelling like he'd stood outside just smoking a cigarette, his clothes had the smell of _them_ on his clothes before he walked in. Behind the smell of smoke in his mouth, Louis' tongue didn't taste the same. His touch didn't feel smooth, it was jagged and rough. Harry has knew that some nights when Louis said he was out "at the bar", he was out with someone. His skin hot when he'd wrap his arms around Harry, creeping into the bed as if he'd been there all along. He always thought Harry was asleep, but he was wide awake counting the hours he wasn't there at night.

 

Every morning, he'd wake the same. Wake up before Louis, take a shower, make breakfast, and wake Louis up. Louis would be cuddly, pulling Harry down to him. Kiss him senseless with morning breath, and jokingly buck up into him and bite Harry's lips and neck. Harry would play. Grinding down on him sweetly, pulling him up, and forcing him to get dressed. They'd finish up breakfast, and on most days head to the gym. Harry would run the tread mile and Louis would bench press.

 

Harry's blood boiled.

 

The thought of someone else touching Louis, getting fucked by him. Having his hands all over them, and bites and beard burn on the inside of their thighs from him. Harry could snap that bitch's neck in half. He kept his composure. Getting to the showers, Harry was the first one in. Water smoothing down his body, running cold compared to his anger boiling under his skin. The stall opened, and he glanced over his shoulder to his fiancée. Louis was bronze, _beautiful_. He smiled, hands instantly reaching out to hold onto Harry's hips. He kissed Harry's spine, kissing the knobs down half way, and back up. Harry kept quiet, rinsing his hair.

 

"Baby," Louis cooed, his hands rubbing his sides. "I love you."

Harry didn't believe him. Never believed him since the day rumors went out about Louis being seen clubbing with someone. Some girl. Ever since then he's had his suspicions.

Louis told him it was just "something the press was trying to make up", that they were trying to "break up Harry and Louis' relationship".

After they'd come out, some people had turned their back against the two. Homophobic comments and slurs stabbed at them, but they always had each other to lean on.

He'd dropped the suspicion then.

When Harry got a call from a close friend in New York, the time they'd been there for Harry and Louis to have their time alone in their penthouse, they'd said they saw Louis with a girl at a bar that night. Harry knew they wouldn't lie to him, because they adored their relationship tenfold. Harry's been keeping an eye on Louis since, always having the thought in the back of his head.

Harry was brought back to the forefront of his head when Louis kissed his shoulders,"Baby?"

He turned, looking to Louis. "I love you too." He pecked Louis' lips, returning back to the quick shower.

Louis didn't question it, he cleaned up, and they were sop putting on fresh clothes and on their way back home.

 

. . .

 

Louis' phone went off. He reached over, pausing Fifa, and scrolling through his messages. He smiled.

 

_Are we going out tonight? I got something for us. x_

 

He looked over his shoulder, checking the doorway for Harry. He was a bad person for doing this, but he'd been with Harry for so long. He loves Harry, loves Fucking him, loves waking up to him - but their lives were always the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the gym, go home, make lunch, sit around, make supper, then dinner, shower, go to bed. The same thing over and over, and it was boring to Louis. Louis wanted excitement, wanted to have new expiriences with new people. At first he felt so bad, letting a girl be led on by him. He felt so bad getting black out drunk, ending up in her bed the next morning. He didn't tell Harry - it would break his heart. Their relationship would break, and everything he'd ever known would be forgotten. Louis loved Harry so much, he didn't want to lose him.

 

He was messed up. But so was Harry, Louis didn't know it yet.

 

Louis double checked the doorway, texting back a ' _Most definitely babe,_ _I'll_ _be around by eight.'_

A message came back. _'Cant wait_ _;)'._

Louis tucked his phone away as Harry came over, snacks in a bowl. Louis smiled up at Harry as he handed Lou a bottle of water, "Thank you baby." He puckered his lips.

Harry leaned down, kissing him quickly and sitting beside him.

Louis turned, leaning his back into Harry.

"Lou, I'm eating." Harry said, putting his arms out around him.  
"Come on, share." Louis looked to the bowl, grapes and pears, all kinds of fruits cut up into pieces making a fruit salad. Louis opened his mouth, "Grapes please." And Harry obliged. Louis leaned his head back, Harry's chin pressed against his temple. "Thank you baby." He said again.

Harry looked down at him, a sadistic smile drawing into his face. "You're welcome."

Louis hummed, unpausing the game and going about playing as Harry occasionally popped a grape in his mouth, or pressed it into his lips and Louis would smooth his lips around it before unconsciously lightly sucking against Harry's fingers.

Harry would have his moment one day. He just needed to catch Louis in the act.

 

. . .

 

"Hazzie! I'm going out with Stan! I'll be back around midnight." Louis yelled from the front door.

Harry leaned down from the stairway, "You didn't tell me about tonight." He pouted.

"I'm sorry. I thought I told you."

Harry came down the stairs, staying on the last step. "I had plans for us." He said slyly.

Louis walked up, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissed his open chest. "I'm sorry babe." He stuck out his bottom lip, "If I had asked you first, I wouldn't have said yes to Stan." He reasoned.

Harry carded his finger through Louis' soft fringe, "You'll be back?" He hovered about Louis' lips.

"Always." Louis leaned up but Harry pulled up teasingly.

"Always come back for me?"

Louis stared. "We're engaged. My home is with you babe." His hands massages Harry's thighs, "I'll always come back for you." He kissed Harry's chest again. "Can I have a kiss now? I have to pick up Stan and get going."

Harry's smile grew, "He could wait a while." Harry plopped down on the ground beside Louis, pushing Louis' back against the railing.

"Haz." Louis laughed as Harry kissed down his neck. "Come on." He leaned his head back, basking in Harry's attention.

Harry pulled his body press against his, "How hot would it be if Stan saw bites all over your neck?" He practically growled suddenly, "So everyone knows you have someone." His hands clenched Louis' bum, kneading the skin tight jeans.

Louis' breath hitched, his throat bobbing as he closed his eyes to Harry's hot breath on his neck. "Haz." He gravelly muffled. "Come on. Let's do this later."

"Why not now?" Harry seized Louis' chin forward, making their eyes lock. "Why can't you just call Stan, and tell him," his fingers dipped into Louis' jeans lightly, "you came across a problem. A little," his hands sunk deeper in, " _big_ , problem." He turned his nails against the flesh of Louis' ass.

Louis' head lulled back, and he whimpered biting his lip. His hands desperate to clench onto Harry, Harry kneaded his ass soothingly. Slowly - he could feel himself growing hard in his jeans.

Harry pressed a kiss to his racing pulse point. His hands slipping out of Louis' pants, "Better get going," he pecked Louis' lips, "Before _Stan_ gets impatient."

 

Harry walked off, leaving Louis panting against the railing. Louis looked over his shoulder to Harry going back up the stairs, his hips swaying, and his ass perked in those black shorts. Louis let out a groan, feeling the zipper of his pants against his length. Harry didn't say anything - Louis had no briefs under. Louis quickly situated himself, sort of waddling a certain way so his dick wouldn't scrape against his zipper. Closing the front door behind him, the garage door came open with the switch of a button and he was staring back at two beauties of cars.

 

Louis' favorite Audi R8 and their shared Audi rs7.

 

Getting inside his r8, he started the car and pulled out of the drive way closing the garage door behind him and out into the street. The moment the garage door closed, it bounced back up again. Harry came around the garage, getting into the rs7 and closing the garage door behind him. He followed steadily behind Louis, without being detected. After travelling through the busy city streets, Harry could hear music through his closed windows and parked around the corner. He watched as Louis parked, handing the valet his keys and them taking it around the back to park. This was a posh party, part strip club, the other dance club.

 

Harry watched as Louis looked around in the streets, checking his phone and looking around again. Then that's when he saw it. Harry saw _her._ She was all legs and feet, long blonde hair, and to Harry - her face was pinched and pushed in. His hands turned white on the steering wheel, and he could almost turn on the car and run over the sidewalk just to get her. He watched Louis' face light up, him opening his arms, inviting her in and kissing her cheek. They swayed before Louis wrapped his arm around her waist and they started for the door, disappearing inside. Harry's hands grew numb to the pressure he was putting on the wheel. He was surprised he didn't rip it in half, or break the steering.

 

He stopped himself from moving a while before actually breathing. Taking a breath, he got out of the car. Grabbing his pea coat from the back seat he slung it on and looked both ways before crossing the street. Digging in his jacket, he found his wallet in the inside pocket. They'd made spare keys if they'd lost their original ones. He tucked it away, and put his wallet away. Coming up to the body guard of the club, he halted Harry.

 

"Name?"

"Harry _Tomlinson_." He said through gritted teeth.

The bodyguard looked through the list, "I'm sorry, you're not on the list."

Harry glared. A smile slowly creeping on, "Do you want to keep your job?"

The bodyguard raised his eyebrow.

"I suggest you step to the side before I rip your throat out. I'm not in the mood." He gritted.

He stared a moment, looking around a moment. He waved his head back and Harry moved to the door.

 

Music pounded into his chest as he walked through the crowd of people. He looked around. People watched him, eyeing him down like the last diamond piece on earth. He wore his black pea coat, a light blue button up buttoned _down_ to show his stomach tattoo, black pants sleek to his thick thighs, and his black Chelsea boots. Sharp cheek bones, even sharper eyes, delicious lips. He was sex on legs. He wandered around, moving to the side of the dance floor and around the bar. He watched as dancers leaned down on poles in the distant corner, neon red lights shining down on their glazed bodies. Men and woman passed by Harry closely, looking him down with no shame.

 

He leaned against a beam, staring across the dance floor. He searched slowly, and his eyes never found Louis. He was about to turn, but his eyes latched onto a sight to see. Louis was in fact with someone, the girl that he'd been with walking in. Louis was sat down in a booth, and he was staring at her. Never blinking, never looking away. She smirked at him, putting her hand on his leg and must've been palming him because Louis' face became blissful. His head leaning back, eyes shut, mouth open.

 

Harry watched.

 

She leaned close to him, whispering in his ear and Louis placed his hand on hers jutting his hips up into the touch. After a moment, she'd stood and he'd followed so very close behind. His hand on her lower back, practically on her tail bone and leading to the door. Harry slithered through the crowd, watching without a blink at the two leaving. He'd even pushed a few people out of the way, and full on tripped someone but didn't stop walking. He got to the door and pushed it open with a huff, the cold air burst against him. He was burning hot in his coat. Even in his skin.

 

He looked up and down the block, Louis no where to be seen.

"They went around the back to the parking lot."

Harry turned to the bodyguard of the club without word.

"I'm guessing he isn't just friends with the girl, and you're his partner." He cleared his throat, "Give him hell, he tips crappy."

Harry reached into his wallet, scooping out a hundred dollar bill pushing it at the guards chest. He turned and started for his car.

"The entrance to the lot is around the block. Take a right, and around the back. You can't miss it!"

 

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, moving quick to the rs7, and pulling around the corner. Just as he came around, the r8 came out of the lot and turned right. Harry followed it. Down blocks, busy streets, and neighborhoods Louis came to a stop in front of a two story house. The neighborhood was little, a garage in the driveway as he pulled up and stopped the car right in front. Harry parked a block down, watching the car. It stalled on a moment before the lights went off. Louis got out of the car, quickly rushing to the other side and pulling the door open.

 

The blonde stepped out, pulling Louis against her, and kissing him. He could see Louis close the door, her leg hitched up to his side as he held it up and he tucked his head into her neck. Louis leaned down quick, hoisting her up against him and moved towards the house as she attacked his neck and cheeks. Harry simply watched the two disappeared in the house with nothing but silence. He pulled up in front of the next house and got out, he reached under the seat where he kept his small knife incase he were ever in danger. Closing the door, he walked up the drive way and along side his car. It was Louis' anyways.

 

He leaned down, pushing the blade point against the 22 inch wheels and reeled his other hand back. Pounding the palm of his hand into the knife handle, the blade punctured the wheels with a loud _**CLUNK**_ ** _!_** He went along side the other front wheel, doing the same. After the front two wheels were punctured he looked up to the house. He hoped Louis had a great night.

 

. . .

 

Louis looked down at her, sweat building against her collarbones, her breasts red and nipples puffy from him latching onto them. He rocked into her, jabbing against her prostate and she arched her back screaming out his name. Her painted nails dragged blunt over his back, and the balls of her feet dug into his ass harder. Giving a shout, and seizing up, she'd orgasmed. Louis slammed into her, chasing his own climax as he felt his pelvic muscles and balls growing tighter.

 

"Fuck!" He shouted, stilling deeply inside of her and shot into the condom. Slowly he lowered on top of her, as he stopped spurting from his c.ck and breathed into her neck.

Their breaths slowly went steady, and he leaned back on his forearms then to his knees. Pulling out slowly he tied the condom, putting it into the trash can beside the bed. Laying on his bed beside her a moment, he stared at the ceiling. She coiled up into him, pressing her face into his neck.

"That was amazing." She said, dazed by sex still.

He closed his eyes, "Yeah." He said, looking to the alarm clock beside the bed. _11:49._ He huffed, "I have to take a shower and get going."

She frowned, "Why can't you stay the night?"

He stood from the bed, "I'm sorry. I have plans early in the morning, and I don't want to wake you in the morning." He lied, and walked into the bathroom connected to the room, turning on the water.

"What about that one morning?" She smiled at him. "I woke you up with me riding you."

His stomach churned to the thought, "Fuck. Babe. Don't say those things."

"Why?" She teased.

He picked up his pants and shirt, leaning over her on her stomach. "I might just have to Fuck you again. This time," he pressed his hand against her ass, "Face down in the sheets, ass up."

She got red in the face with the thought.

He smiled, going to the shower.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"I'll be quick."

"I'll be even quicker." She teased, biting her lip.

He stared a moment, scrunching his finger at her. Slowly she rose, obviously in pain, and moaned. The feeling of being in pain was over sensitive to her, passing Louis - he closed the door behind them. With a quick wash, no soap or shampoo - smelling sweet just out of a club was suspicious -, and a blow job, he was out of the house and down to his car.

Starting the car, he buckled himself in and pulled into drive. His dash board marking red.

"What?" He mumbled to himself. The _TPMS,_ _Tire_ _Pressure Monitoring System,_ stood red. He looked to the dashboard, and huffed. _12:21 am._

 

. . .

 

That morning when Louis came home, it was around 2 in the morning, and a tow truck was pushing his car into the driveway. Bright yellow lights flashed all over the neighborhood as the man lowered his car gracefully. Harry watched from the window, unannounced as he smirked to the sight. When Louis had paid the man and gave him a firm handshake, he started up the driveway and to the front door. Harry moved around the room, pacing and acting as if he'd been worried. He bit at his nails, clutching his phone to his chest. He listening to Louis coming up the stairs with a huff, and Harry's heart fluttered in excitement.

 

Louis stepped into the doorway, and Harry looked at him with worried eyes.

Louis instantly looked worried as well, "Baby, why're you still up?"

"Where were you?" He muttered, "I was worried sick about you, you didn't call me, text me, anything. You said you'd be home by midnight, it's already going to be three in the morning." He pressed his hand against his chest, "Are you- _cheating_ on me?" His face feigned hurt.

Louis' face instantly dropped, "No, Baby, no." He walked forward and Harry seized back. "Baby, listen, alright? I was out with Stan at the club, and when I came out someone had slashed my tires. You can see for yourself, I had to call the tow to pick it up. I'm not lying." He stated, stepping forward again. "I would never _ever_ cheat on you. You're the one I love."

Harry stared. "So there's no one else?"

"No, Haz, there's no one else. Just you and me." He pouted lightly, "Did you stay up late for me?"

"Yes." His eyes watered, a trick of the trade. "I was worried sick about you Louis."

Louis stepped forward, "No, don't cry. I'm alright." Louis' clothes smelt like smoke, it could've been the driver of the tow truck. Harry doubts it. "Alright? I'm here. I'm fine." Louis wiped away his tears, "I'm sorry I kept you up all night. I'm sorry." He kissed over Harry's eyelids and wet lashes, "I'm sorry my hazza." He kissed Harry's lips, sighing against him, and propping his mouth open.

Lazily they kissed, tongue gliding over tongue, hands keeping each other close. Louis exhaled again, pulling back and kissing Harry's forehead.

"Come on." He said, stripping off the robe on Harry's shoulders. "Let's go to bed." He mumbled, bringing Harry gently to the bed and looking down at him. He stroked his hand over the side of Harry's face, "My beautiful baby." He said, kissing his forehead softly and pulling back to take off his jacket and shirt. Harry eyed him as he lowered his pants, no briefs to cover his c.ck or ass.

Laying back, Louis turned off the lights and got into the bed. Sliding in behind Harry, he kissed his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"My beautiful baby." He repeated into Harry's shoulder, kissing his shoulder again and pulling Harry impossibly closer. "I love you Harry. Always."

Harry smiled, closing his eyes. "And I love you. Forever."

There was silence a while.

"What's going to happen to the car?" Harry asked.

"Well," Louis shuffled, "I have to file a report to the police, and get new tires I guess."

"You'll have to tow it to the shop, right? And it'll stay there for as long as it takes to find the right tires and switch them?"

"Yes Haz."

Harry's smile only grew wider. "You'll stay with me while it's getting fixed?"

"Yes Haz." Louis said lighter, sleep taking him.

Harry smirked, seemingly creepy in he dark but only Louis could see the back of his head if he opened his eyes. Harry turned in his arms, facing him, and throwing his arms around him. His leg between Louis', they're foreheads pressed. "I love you Louis. Forever and Always."

Louis lazily leaned his head forward, just pressing his lips against Harry's and pulled back. "Go to sleep baby." He mumbled.

Louis was the first to fall asleep, body exhausted from sex and having to practically panic for two hours as the tow truck company took forever to find the address, load the car safely, find his house, and lower the car.

Harry just watched, his smile eventually fading to a neutral look. His fingers stopped tracing patterns on Louis' skin, and his eyes digging into Louis' closed ones. He pulled away from the warmth of Louis, heeding to the other side of the bed for the night.

A plan slowly created in Harry's head. An amazing, _gruesome_ plan that had him smiling at nothing for minutes on end.

 

. . .

 

Harry woke up the next day happy. He woke up, took a shower, and made breakfast. Going up the stairs, he paused at the doorway. Louis was laid across the bed. His arm out where Harry would be, his leg sticking out of the blanket, and the blanket all but covering him. Harry eyed him, and smirked.

 

Louis' penis was half hard.

 

Walking over the side of the bed, he gently stepped over Louis and straddled him. He lowered himself direction above Louis' c.ck, the Jean of his pockets rubbing against Louis' c.ck caused Louis' chest to suddenly start to fall and rise quicker. His brow pulled tight, hands clenching at the sheets helplessly. Harry put more pressure on it, pressing down and Louis moaned out. His moan ripping him out of his sleep, his hooded eyes looking to Harry.

 

"Harry." He moaned, his hands trying to still his hips, giving the delicious friction. 

Harry smiled down at him, "What were you dreaming about?" He pressed both his hands beside Louis' head, never stopping as he rode up against Louis' penis. He pressed harder.

Louis sobbed out, neck exposed. "God - Fuck, baby. Stop. I'm going to -."

" _Cum?_ Get my nice jeans all covered in your cum? Make a mess of me with me just rubbing you off?"

Louis moaned, affected by Harry's talk. "Babe-." His back arched as a button on Harry's back pocket seared cold, so sudden to the touch, he moaned loud and deep.

"Does anyone else do this for you? Make you feel loved? Make you breakfast, and give you what you need?" He swooped down harder, Louis full out arching his back off the bed. "Can anyone Fuck you better than I can?"

"Har-, Haz-." Louis couldn't function, legs trapped from moving. His hands clenched iron tight on Harry's hips, "Baby." He choked, his c.ck caught on the button again and he seized up splattering his load over his stomach and on the back of Harry's pants.

Harry smirked down at him, kissing him hard and sucking Louis' tongue in to his mouth. "Good morning baby. Food's done." He said, hoping off the bed and leaving the room, tossing his pants into the bathroom and pulling on gym shorts.

Louis was left dazed to catch up on himself, too reluctant to move and too warm.

 

. . .

 

This went on for days.

 

When Louis was playing Fifa one afternoon, Harry walked in and paused the game, throwing the controller from Louis' hand, and sat down heavily into his lap facing him. Louis was going to complain, but Harry was already massaging his hands over Louis' nonexistent boner and created one. Harry had ended up giving Louis a blow job kneeling on the floor before him, and was rimmed and eaten out until he came. Another day they were at the gym and instead of running the tread mile first, Harry bench pressed and lifted weights. Louis ran the tread mile but watched Harry's muscles bulge and flex, a semi coming on and Harry wanked him with a hand over his mouth to cover his moans in the showers.

 

The next day Louis was laying in bed, Harry moving about in the bathroom getting ready for their dinner date, and Harry peeled around the corner. He picked a trick out of the box.

"Do you think about what it would be like if one of us cheated on each other?"

Louis went wide eyed. "Why would you talk like that?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just thinking - would we forgive each other? Would we break up?"

"Haz, please don't think about that stuff."

"I know." He leaned against the doorway, hair in a bun, "Would you forgive me if I ever cheated on you?"

Louis looked at him, "Of course I would. I love you enough to always forgive you."

Harry stared, "Would I forgive you if you ever cheated on me?"

Louis stared back, "Would you?"

"I'd be mad." He paused, "But not at you. At who ever touched you when I wasn't around." He watched Louis, "You're mine, Louis. And I'm yours. _Right, babe_?"

Louis' eyes looked scared, looked like he could huddle in a corner somewhere. He pulled up a nervous smile, and tried to look longingly into Harry's eyes. "Right."

Harry smiled, walking from the doorway and wedged himself between Louis' thighs. He cupped Louis' cheeks, stroking his cheek bones. "So beautiful." He said, "My beautiful boy." He leaned down, kissing Louis and licking into his mouth. Louis sighed, his fingers digging into Harry's love handles. "All mine." Harry growled, biting Louis' lip and letting it go to suck it back into his mouth.

"Haz," Louis pushed away, "Come on, I want to take you out tonight. Finish getting ready."

Harry kissed the corner of his mouth, and stood up. "Alright," he smiled, walking back to the bathroom. "Love you Louis." He said looking in the mirror, finishing his facial.

Louis' face dropped to fear, his heart thumping. "Love you too baby." He called, closing his eyes and exhaling silently.

He was in trouble.

 

. . .

 

Their feet touched under the table, instead of sitting at a table they sat at a booth more quietly in the back, only a few others there but they were off in the corner. Louis' back to the room, and Harry having full view of the room - Harry looked at Louis as he cut up pieces of his meat.

Louis glanced up smiling, and continuing to cut. "What?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing."

After a while, Louis raised a cut piece of meat to his mouth only to meet eyes with Harry again. He chewed a moment before wiping his mouth on his napkin, "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just looking."

"You didn't eat much." Louis glanced to his plate, half his vegetarian plate gone. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"Louis, nothing's bothering me." Harry said, unfolding his hands.

Louis reached out, pulling Harry's hand in his. He smoothed his thumb over Harry's looking into his eyes longingly, "What wrong baby?" He asked softly, "Is everything okay? Are you hurt by something I did?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm just thinking." He said, "About the car."

"What about it?"

Harry paused, "Someone slashed the tires. What if they knew who's car it was? What if they hurt you?"

"I'm pretty sure no one knew the car was mine," he drew patterns into Harry's wrist with the other hand, "besides - I'm okay. I'm here." He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled Harry's hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle. "Always."

Harry smiled lightly.

"I love you."

Those words thrown around like natural pronouns of _she_ , _he_ , _them_. Harry smiled, "I love you too." His smile turned into a smirk. "I was going to wait until tonight." He said, getting up, and Louis looked confused. Harry squeezed in beside Louis, pressed to his side until Louis pushed over. "But I just can't wait anymore."

Louis nervously smiled, "What do you mean baby? What?"

Harry leaned in kissing him slowly, but hard. His hand grazing Louis' pants barely enough for Louis to notice, he put his other hand on Louis' thigh pulling his thigh to the side and making them display open to the empty booth bench on the other side. Harry kneaded Louis' thigh distracting him from his other hand that slid against the seat between his thighs, and pressed two firm fingers against his length.

Louis' breath hitched, the kiss lost as Harry's hand moved in more as his fingers curled up into Louis' clothed balls. Louis gripped his arm, "Harry." He gasped when Harry's fingers pressed up against him. "Baby." He whined lowly, "We're in public."

"That's the fun." Harry whispered into his ear, "People seeing you writhe on my fingers, rub against my hand, and leak in your underwear." He smirked, "That's right. You're not wearing any." He clicked his tongue, "Naughty Louis. I could punish you for that, bend you over my knee. Smack that pump ass of yours, until your cumming - _untouched_."

Louis moaned, biting his lip as he swiveled his hips down against Harry's curved fingers. Louis was growing harder in the minute. "Baby. Stop teasing." He gasped, Harry's entire hand pressing heavily into his c.ck. He bit back a moan. "Harry-."

"More water, sirs?" Said the woman, making Louis jump. Harry was unaffected, his hand never moving from Louis' crotch.

"No thank you, we'd like the bill." He smiled to her, and she walked off.

Louis gasped when Harry's palm turned hard against him again.

"What a show." Harry said lowly, "You're getting harder just knowing she saw me, with my hands holding your c.ck."

 

Louis fell with his forehead against the table, his hand on top of Harry's as he pressed harder guiding his hips against the warm touch seeping through his thin pants. When the check came through, Harry paid it off and collected their things. Louis strayed to the side, his pants sticky. Harry noticed the wet spot just beside the middle of Louis' pants, he smirked. Getting out to the car, Harry rode shotgun while Louis drove in the rs7. The r8 still being fixed and the tires coming in soon, Louis hoped. Coming to a red light, Harry's hand clasped over Louis' knee. Louis shook under his hand as Harry's hand followed up his thighs, and stood just beside here he wanted it. Harry was teasing, Louis knew it. Going on green, they came into their neighborhood and pulled into the drive way. Before Louis could move, Harry's skillful hand unbuttoned his jeans and stuck his hand into Louis' jeans.

 

Louis threw his head back, pushing up against Harry's hand. " _Yes!_ " He muttered, trying to guide Harry's hand up. Harry wouldn't budge. "Come on, please baby, no more teasing tonight. I'll do anything, please. Please." He begged, bucking until Harry's hand grew stiff around his c.ck. Louis groaned, growing instantly still. "Haz, ah, Harry," he squirmed, "Stop. I can't-."

Harry tugged his c.ck, and Louis moaned. "This is what I want you to do when we get inside," he kept his had steady, "when we go inside, I want you stripped down. Get the back of toys from the closet, and you're going to open yourself up. You're not allowed to cum until I fuck you into the bed." Harry tugged his penis again, "Yeah?"

Louis nodded frantically.

"I want you to get the pink one."

Louis eyes bulges out of their sockets. The pink dildo they had was huge, a rubber coating against a sturdy build. The rubber would always tug against Louis' rim when they used to use it, it was four fingers coiled together the most, curved just a smidge, and every time they used to use it - Harry would use it slow and agonizingly delicious. It had Louis squirming from just the idea.

Harry squeezed Louis' c.ck again, "Get going." He reminded, taking his hand out of Louis' pants and wiped Louis' precome off his fingers onto Louis' pants. "I'll put the car away." He stated.

 

Louis was quick to move then. Closing the car door as Harry trade places with him, bringing the car into the garage and taking his time to turn off the lights, watch the garage door close, and walk into the kitchen. Louis was up the stairs, already peeling off his pants and moaned to the cool air in the room. He walked to the closet, a small shoe box on the shelf and he pulled it down. Opening it, memories flowed back in. There were short ropes that Louis used to tie Harry to the bed post with before they had the handcuffs, and there was a short riding crop, dildos, plugs, and vibrators. He pulled out the pink one, fleshy like and rubber. He chilled with excitement.

 

Putting the box aside, he walked into the bathroom getting the bottle of lube. Harry was always moving it there for some reason. He sat in the middle of the bed, putting the dildo aside and putting a generous amount of lube on his hand. Laying on his back, he reached between his spread legs and teased a finger on his rim. He moaned to the touched, wiggling his finger in slowly. He shut his eyes tight, moaning out and he pushed down to the knuckle and felt himself clench on his own finger. Soon he was fucking down on his finger, teasing another in. He arched his back, sobbing as the pain felt so good. He felt so empty though, Harry wasn't there.

 

Harry was leisurely moving about in the kitchen, drinking down some water and tucking his shoes off. He could hear Louis' moans getting louder, begging for attention, begging for _Harry_ to be there. He walking into the living room, turning off the lights, and going to the stairs. He listened to Louis' panting as he got closer, the slick sound of Louis' lubed finger, and the light creak of the bed. It was music to his ears. He leaned in the doorway the moment Louis' finger grazed his prostate, four fingers fucked in and out of him. He looked sex starved, an animal fucking on his fingers for pleasure.

 

When Louis opened his eyes, he caught Harry quietly in the doorway. He moaned unexpectedly striking his prostate again. "Harry." He choked, leaning his head back, exposing his neck. "Please."

Harry moved slow, watching Louis' finger stutter as he stood at the foot of the bed watching from in between Louis' legs. Louis' eyes never stopped watching him, following him. His eyes trailed over Louis' thighs, and his fingers being pushed into his hole viciously. Louis' toned stomach working and flexing, his chest rising and falling quickly as sweat drenched him, his eyes flooded black.

" _Baby_." He sobbed, actual sobbed. "Come on, touch me." He croaked.

Harry wiggled his finger at Louis, "You've got to open yourself up, rules."

Louis groaned. "I'm open. So open." He moaned, tugging his blunt nails against his rim. "Open. For you."

Harry hummed. Moving to the side of the bed, Louis' hand going faster even if his arm was tired. Louis moaned, panting loudly. "Do you deserve to be praised?"

Louis didn't answer.

"Stop." Harry's hand came down on Louis' wrist, his pinkie skidding to a halt against his prostate. Louis yelped. "Do you deserve to be praised?"

"Yes." He sighed, fidgeting his wrist under Harry's hand. "Yes, baby, please. I deserve all the praise, all the love. _Everything_ from you."

Harry clenched his teeth, unnoticed by Louis writhing on the sheets from his hands stilled inside him. Louis looked to Harry with hooded eyes, his wrist growing limp in Harry's hand as his chest fell and rose slower.

Louis whimpered under his throat, his c.ck leaking precum, and red tip hot.

He sobbed out when Harry pulled his fingers out of him, and kneeled back on his shins.

"Turn over, ass up." Harry said, watching as Louis jumped up to put his face pressed against the pillows. His ass stood plump, rim irritated red, and swollen. Harry kneeded his cheeks, leaning forward to lick under it and up with a pointed tongue. He bit down on the flesh and Louis arched his back down, moaning, and pushing back on Harry's mouth.

Harry stilled his hips, steadying back on his haunches and picking up the dildo. Rubbing it dry over Louis' crack, Louis moaned pushing on it. "No more teasing." Louis whined.

Harry's smile pressed his lips. "You love me?"

Louis moaned out suddenly to the cap of the lube opening, "Yes. I love you so much. All of you, all of you." He sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek on the blankets.

Harry lubed up the dildo, smoothing it down. "Only me?"

Louis clenched the blanket, toes curling to tap against Harry's thigh. "Only you. Only ever you Harry." His voice sounded truthful, heart on his sleeve, and emotions showing. He sobbed out, "I can't show you how much I love you baby."

"Really?" Harry rubbed Louis' side, dancing his fingers over his ribs.

Louis nodded, "I love you." He said again, pulling Harry's hand up and placing it over his heart. He leaned down kissing his palm, and Harry could feel his face. His cheeks wets, lips wet to the touch, and his heart was hammering against his chest.

Louis was in love. He was in love with Harry. It wasn't his fault, - it was that _bitch's_ fault.

Harry rubbed Louis' side, kissing his spine, and his tail bone. All anger out of his mind, he just needed to take care of his baby. Harry sucked a bruise into Louis' ass cheek, nipping it, and keening to the sound of Louis' whimper.

Harry kissed his bruise one more time, and sat back. "I love you." He said, pressing the tip into his clenching hole.

Louis yelped, arching his back down and after a while pushing back on the dildo. Harry praised him as he shifted the dildo further into him, kissing his spine, and leaning over Louis' hunched frame.

"So beautiful, babe." He sighed into Louis' ear, giving his hips a grind forward and the dildo pushed in further. Louis moaned out, Harry bucking his hips again until the end of the toy was pushed far enough into him and gave it a wiggle.

Louis sobbed.

"Feel good?" Harry pulled his hands up, rubbing Louis' sides soothing the tension away.

"So good."

 

Harry reached a hand down between Louis' crack, feeling the constricting skin around the dildo. He gave the dildo a little tug, and Louis pushed his back up against Harry. Harry kissed his shoulder, tugging the dildo out as Louis was plastered against him and pushed it in slowly. Louis let out a silent cry, mouth hanging open, but when Harry gave a rough and sudden push at the dildo into his prostate - life jolted back into him. Harry quickened his pace. Missing Louis' prostate on purpose. He listened to Louis' sobs, shaking words, and broken cries as Harry pushed the dildo in and out of him opening him even wider. He fucked back into the toy, Louis' back rubbing up against Harry's' chest and stomach. Occasionally, the handle of the dildo would bypass his hand and rub against his pants.

 

He was still dressed in his suit, his dress pants bulging at the crotch, and only grew to full length as Harry bucked forward, jamming the dildo against Louis' prostate dead on. Louis tossed his head to the bed, trying to get air threw his burning lungs.

"Ha- Haz-." He broke, " _Baby_!" He yelled, the dildo driving harder.

"What is it? What do you need?" Harry rubbed the dildo slower against Louis' hole.

"You. Need you. All of you." He sighed, reaching behind him to lift Harry's untucked shirt and press his lower back into Harry's stomach. The skin on skin contact was enough to have him begging.

Harry kissed behind his ear, pulling the dildo out of Louis. Louis exhaled deeply, resting his shoulders down against the bed. He turned his head, he watched Harry step off the bed and strip off his clothes. First putting his blazer aside, and unbuttoning his shirt. Harry looked over with a smirk, "Enjoying what you see?"

Louis' smudged face in the blankets crinkles into a smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

Harry stripped off his pants, teasing at his waist band of his briefs. "The way you look right now," Harry huffed, "I don't think I'm going to last long." He smoothed his hand over his ass, "Looking so ready to take me babe."

"Better get to it then."

 

At that, Harry dropped his boxers moving over to the bed. Louis leaned back when Harry sat behind him, uncapping the lube bottle again, and soothing it over his aching c.ck. Harry tipped his head back, finally getting relief in the uncomfortable itch. Louis whined, wiggling his ass back towards Harry. Harry steadied himself forward, grabbed his penis by the tip, guiding it up to Louis' hole. Louis, raring, leaned back until the head of Harry's c.ck caught on his rim, he moaned, and also in anticipation Harry pushed in. Steadily slow until he was skin to skin with Louis' back, he kissed the back of Louis' ear, rubbing his arms, and kissing the back of his neck.

 

Louis sighed, "Go."

 

Harry slowly dragged out, moaning to the feel of Louis clenching around him, and sparked jolting in his body. He hung out a moment, entire blissed. Louis was wiggling on his tip, begging, and dancing back on his c.ck. Harry took a breath, and he slammed in. There was once a time when they'd go slow, making love in the middle of the night because of what they couldn't show people. What they were forced to hide by the fear of other people beating them down, or maybe even killing them to their own hatred of their sexuality. They'd have hushed, quick, sessions where they're fingers were in each other mouths, hands rubbing off on each other, coming with the thought that the thought that the world could leave them along for just a moment.

 

As times changed, so did the need for sexual stimulation. They'd tried toys, c.ck rings, bondage - all but seemingly spicing up their lives.

 

Then, even after Harry had given everything, his attention, his love, his care - some one still managed to rip the seams away from his sewed life with Louis and patch themselves in with Louis. He wasn't going to have it. He wasn't going to let this happen. Harry had gone blank minded, slamming hard into Louis to the point that Louis was shifting up the bed with every thrust. He writhed on the sheets, trying to clench on the blanket for dear life, moaning and groaning with his heart's content, and his ass being punched. Harry stilled his hands on Louis' hips, and Louis reached down placing his hands above Harry's.

 

They clasped their hands together as Harry leaned over Louis' back, still fucking up into him, and peppering his back with wet kisses. Harry's hands turned some what dominating, and pushing Louis' wrist into the bed beside his head. Louis moaned, his prostate being shove into with every thrust Harry jabbed into him.

"Gonna cum?" Harry said gruff in his ear.

Louis' mind was over taken, thoughts dormant as he could feel his climax running up at him.

 

Harry reached down between Louis' legs, finally grasping Louis' c.ck in his hands. He gave it tugs, flicking his thumb at the slit, and his pinky occasionally grazed down far enough to touch Louis' tightening balls. Harry mumbled over and over, " _I love you, I love you_ ," and he slammed into Louis' prostate again and again. Louis' legs slipped from under him, and the switch in position had his entire body bouncing into the mattress and Harry's hand still around his dick. Louis' eyes clench, mouth screaming a silent scream, and his body seized up. Harry chased his own orgasm, propping up on his knees and hands bouncing his dick into Louis.

 

White static cascading over his body, and he froze deep in Louis. Louis whimpered in his throat when Harry pulled out, he laid beside him closing his eyes. A thought jumped in his head, and he slowly inched off the bed towards the shoe box in the closet.

"Where're you going?" Louis asked, slowly turning his head to Harry coming back around the bed.

Harry straddled Louis thighs, massaging them softly. Leaning down to trail kisses up Louis' spine, he kissed his cheek bone and smiled. "Just a little foreshadow of what's to come tomorrow morning." Harry said, pressing a butt plug against Louis' hole.

Louis groaned in pain, easing his legs open as much as he could under Harry's bum.

Harry kissed the corner of his lips, "I'm going to clean the sheets, and you. Roll over."

After Harry had been situated, cleaning off Louis and changing the sheets, he'd spent a vast amount of time sitting on Louis' hips curling his fingers through his hair. Louis had lulled in and out of sleep, but it wasn't until Harry laid down beside him, he'd wrapped his arms around him, and nodded off to sleep.

Harry couldn't bee any happier for the while.

 

. . .

 

When the car was fixed, Harry automatically knew that Louis would be going out again with that _bitch_ even if Harry fucked him into the next century. The bitch was leading him on, dragging him out of his fiancée's house, and putting her grimy hands all over him. It irked Harry, made him want to throw up. When Louis went out one night, as usual, Harry followed him. But Louis didn't go to the club, or some special place. He drove right over to her house, opening the door as if she were wanting to show him the entire stock in store. Harry left the moment the doors closed, going home, and making out his plan.

 

He would have his payback, no matter how gruesome it came to be.

 

He would strike down the rising empire, and he would have his king back.

 

 . . .

 

Harry made plans. Getting dressed, and tied together his shoes. He looked to the mirror, and Louis came out of the bathroom. He smirked to Harry, admiring his style of fashion, leaning against the doorway. "I didn't know we were going to the Gala. I would've dressed better." He joked.

Harry looked to him through the mirror, smirking at Louis. "Don't you know that I have to dress good at all times? I don't know when I'll die, I have to have the best suit if so." He straightened his bow flower.

Louis walked over, placing his hands on Harry's hips. "Looks like I've got competition then."

Harry turned, leaning against the dresser, "I've had competition all this time." He said, pulling Louis forward to kiss him. He trailed his tongue along Louis' lips, tasting the real taste of Louis. Sweet and spicy, not bitter. He pulled his lip, and sucked it into his mouth before pulling back. "Better get going before I cancel everything and just fuck you over the side of the bed."

"Or we could go and you could bend me over the tables?" Louis joked.

"Looks like we have a plan." Harry smirked, grabbing his pea coat, and heading down the stairs. He grabbed the keys to Louis' car, glancing back to Louis who furrowed his brow at him, but didn't question him. Opening the garage door, he hopped into the driver's seat and Louis took the passenger's side. There was silence as Harry pulled out of the garage and down the drive way, but he reached over putting his hand on Louis' thigh as he turned into the street and all was resolved.

 

. . .

 

The low music pounded against their chests as they sat over in a booth, Louis' arm was draped behind Harry on the seat as he laughed to the group. He was already downing his second drink, tapping at the table as he threw his head back laughing. It was getting late. Harry watched as Louis' eyes crinkled, him yelling to his friends, pointing at them like a child who'd put the blame on some one. Harry leaned back, whispering in his ear, "Want another drink?" He asked when he saw that Louis' drink was almost empty.

Louis pressed into him, "Yes, that' be nice."

 

Harry nodded, going to stand but Louis stopped him. Kissing his lips, he smile into the kiss and let Harry go. He looked back to the group, pressing the drink to his lips and finishing it off as Harry turned his back to the group. His smile fell instantly, and it looked like he could kill if glared were deadly.Walking up to the bar, he ordered another alcoholic Long Island Iced Tea and a drink for Louis. He paid off the bartender, and looked around a moment. He took the drinks, while turning - slipping in some drug he'd cracked while Louis was in the bathroom that night, and he swirled the cup around dissolving as he sat down.

 

He propped the cup in front of Louis, and Louis took it with a smile and kiss to his check. "Thanks baby." He said, going back to the conversation that had taken place.

Harry smirked, leaning on his palm as Louis took gulps of the drink. Giving a small face of disgust, he shrugged it off and continued laughing, drinking out of his cup, and Harry just smiled.

 

. . .

 

It was twenty minutes later, and Louis' speech was slurred like he'd had a whole pint. He laughed almost nervous as they all got up to head to the bar, Harry steadied him. "You alright, babe?" Harry asked, looking into his eyes.

His pupils gone wide, the blue almost non-existent.

Louis nodded, swaying a bit, and he smiled. "I'm fine, just lost a bit of balance."

Harry stroked Louis' hair back, and he leaned into it. "You're burning up." Harry unbuttoned his blazer, and the top buttons of his collared shirt. "I think you need a bit of air." He said, wrapping his arm around Louis' lower back and started for the door.

When they'd stepped outside, Louis sighed feeling the warm sweat on his forehead turn cold. Harry hovered over him as he let Louis lean against the wall of the building outside. Louis eyed Harry, his hands reaching out. Harry pushed Louis' hair back, putting the fringe to the side, and feeling the sweat in his hair. Heat radiated off his skin like waves, and his whole body was pulsing.

"You look like you're burning, babe." Harry said lowly, unbuttoning his shirt a bit more. "You sure you're alright?"

Louis nodded, "Never better." He lied. He felt sick, the heat messing with his head, but all he could think of was _Harry, Harry, Harry_. He pulled Harry close, hovering over his lips. "Harry." He whined, feeling sex starved.

Harry smirked, "You get a little hot in a club, and you're begging me for sex?"

Louis rut forward on Harry, and Harry surged forward. Pressing his body against Louis', pressing his legs between Louis', and rocking his hips against him. Louis gasped for air, moaning deep in his throat.

"Let's go home." Harry said, pulling Louis with him as they walked off towards the parking lot.

 

. . .

 

Inside the car, Louis felt like he was on fire. He was sweating, trying find some relief by taking off his coat, and opening the window but nothing helped. The fire was inside of him. Harry's hand came over and rested on his thigh, it only burned him more. Harry looked over to him, dropping his smirk as he massaged his fingers into his thigh.

"We're almost home." He said, leaving his hand on his thigh as they moved from a red light.

 

Louis leaned his head back on the head rest, trying to calm his hammering heart. He felt like he was on cloud nine with Harry's hand on him, he twitched when Harry's hand came higher this time. He whimpered, clenching his eyes tight. He could feel himself growing harder against his pants, already itching to get a hand around himself.When the sound of the garage doors startled him, he opened his eyes and was staring at the drive way as Harry backed up into the garage and the doors stood idle and open. He looked over to Harry who simply got out of the car, and rounded the front where Louis was helplessly pushing the door open. Harry helped him out, wrapping his arm around him and closing the garage door behind them.

 

Louis was breathing out of his mouth heavily as Harry opened the front door, and brought him through. The door closed, and Louis was set off. Harry towered over him, pressing him up against the door, and forcing his hands above his head. He clasped the other hand into Louis' bulge, and Louis moaned out.

 "So beautiful for me." Harry praised, pressing Louis' dick harder. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you for a moment while driving. Squirming around in your seat like I already had my fingers in you," Louis moaned, "And I could've crashed because of you." Harry unbuckled Louis' pants, leaning closer. "Up." He tapped Louis' thigh with one hand, hoisting him up against the door still holding his hands above his head.

 

Harry buckled up into him, letting out a breathy gasp himself at the friction he'd just given himself. Louis' mouth watered, trying to rock forward but not fall from Harry's hips. Harry's hips were pressed up against Louis' to prevent him from falling as he slipped his hand in Louis' pants and kneaded his ass. Louis moaned, feeling Harry's fingers dry at his hole. Tugging his lips between his teeth, he grinded down on Harry's protruding finger tips and giving Harry's clothed c.ck a good rub. Harry moaned, dropping Louis arms to hold his thighs up and turn away from the door. He came to the stairs, going up with a bounce in his step causing Louis to bounce on his hips and moan out to the friction between their clothes.

 

Getting to the room, Harry put Louis on the bed and stripped off his blazer and pants. Nothing but a sticky shirt stuck to his body. Louis watched as Harry walked over to the closet, pulling out the shoe box of toys and ruffle through them. 

Louis moaned, pressing his palm down on himself to relieve some pain. His feet placed flat on the bed, he bucked up into his hand, and arched his back. "Harry." He moaned out, clenching his eyes shut.

Harry's hand came down on his knee, settling between his spread legs. "I'm here." He shushed, kissing the inside of Louis' thighs. "I'm going to take care of you." He said, reaching down, cupping Louis' bare dick. "I'm going to make you so happy."

Louis pressed Harry's hand harder into him, already shaking from anticipation. Or so he thought it was his body, it wasn't his body but the _drug_.

Harry scooped up the bottle of lube from the bathroom and settled back between Louis' legs, uncapping it he rubbed it over his fingers. Pressing one finger at a time, he'd gotten four fingers in before Louis was fucking down on his fingers begging for more than just his hands.

Harry leaned down kissing his navel, "You're doing so well, babe." He praised, and Louis whimpered when his fingers crooked over his prostate. "I'm going to put my tongue in you, get you ready."

Louis moaned, feeling Harry's breath dance over his balls. His tongue replaced two fingers, and pulled at the rim. Louis reached down, tugging Harry's hair but pushing him further down. Harry obliged, taking his fingers out and pointed his tongue into Louis. He lapped up against Louis' rims, teething the flesh beside it, before diving in tasting Louis.

Pulling back he wiped his chin of spit and lube, giving the tip of Louis' curved c.ck a kiss before pulling back the blanket and revealing what he'd taken out of the box to use. "I want you to get on your knees, and I'm going to handcuff your hands."

Louis nodded, turning and put his hands behind his back. Harry guided his hands up to the bed post instead, looping his hands through the bars and locking them in place. "Babe." He whined. "Wanna see you."

Harry massaged his back, "I know. I want to have some fun with you first, and after - I'll let you fuck my mouth."

Louis moaned, the metal of the cuffs sounding against the board. Harry reached back, lubing up the dildo and lining it to Louis' hole.

 

He would pleasure Louis - but he wouldn't stay long. He had some where to be.

 

Pressing the dildo in, he comforted Louis kissing his cheeks and back lovingly. When the hilt was the only thing left, Harry bit down on Louis' cheek and listened to Louis' breath hitch. He leaned over his back, "How do you feel?"

Louis' muscles shook, "Hot."

Harry cooed, "I'll go get you a wet towel." He said, shuffling off the bed and into the bathroom. Wetting a hand towel, he walked back in putting it on the back of Louis' neck. Louis seemed to sink down. "Better?"

Louis shook his head, "I need you."

Harry rubbed his hips. "I need you too." He said, easing on his haunches behind Louis. "I always need you Lou." He paused, "I would do anything for you. And only ever you baby." He soothingly massaged Louis' ass, "I'd _kill_ for you."

Louis eyes felt heavy, almost tired. His body was heavy, and the heat was overwhelming. But Harry's voice was calming, and his touches were peppering with coolness.

"I don't understand why anyone would take you from me." He said aloud, and kissed Louis' ass cheek again, "I'm going to fix this." He said, "Everything's going to be okay again, once _she's_ gone." He whispered, kissing Louis' cheekbone and got off the bed.

 

He grabbed Louis' phone out of his jacket pocket and looked through the messages slowly, finding a locked conversation - he put the phone's passcode and it unlocked. He looked over the messages between them, her inviting him over, telling him when she was horny, sending him nudes, and sexting him. He looked to the last message being just hours before.

 

 _Are you coming over tonight?_ _x_

 

**No, I'm sorry. I'm going out with friends tonight. A guy's night out.**

 

_Aw. I just bought some new equipment for us._

**Like what?**

 

_Bought a plug, so if you ever sleep over - we could Fuck in the morning._

 

**Remind me to do that.**

 

Harry text her, _Babe, I'm coming over. The night ended quicker than I expected. Be ready for me._

 

He looked to the sleep drug induced Louis and tucked his phone in his pocket, turning off the bathroom light he walked down the stairs and grabbed Louis' keys. She text back, _Always ready for you baby._ Sending a picture of her wearing her underwear, a red lacey thong with a matching red bra. A black collar with an bow hanging on it like a dog tag.

 

Harry left the house.

 

. . .

 

Harry pulled the car into the street, tucking his pea coat closer to him and pulled into the driveway backwards. A shadow passed the window of the left room. He moved quickly, leaving the car and moving up to the front door. He knocked.

When the door came open, she stood there happy at first but it faltering seeing it wasn't Louis. She drew her one closer to her, "Hello?"

Harry stared.

"Can I help you with some thing?" She glanced out to the car.

He smiled, "Hi, yes, a friend of mine told me that you were close with him. I called him, but he hasn't been picking up his phone and no one's seen him for a couple of hours."

Her face went down, "What? Who?"

"You know, Louis Tomlinson." His creeper smirk never left. " _My_ fiancée."

Her face was a frozen a moment, but then her eyes shook in fear. "I don't know who that is. I'm afraid you have the wrong house." She grabbed the door.

He pushed it back. "Let's make this easier for you." He said, towering into the doorway.

She stepped back, "Get out of my house before I call the police!"

He closed the door behind him, "Call all you want, they'll get here when you're six feet under."

She turned to run, Harry moving quick. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her arm back and slamming her into the corner of a doorway. He towered over her as she tried getting back up, putting his foot down on her leg the pressure was enough to sprain. She screamed out in pain, trying to push his foot off.

"I don't know what he finds so attractive about you." He said, struggling to grab the end of the masking tape he'd brought in.

He ripped a long piece off, lifting her legs and wrapping it around tightly. She tried getting up again, but he slammed down on her leg, she cried out louder.

"Guess we'll never know." He shrugged, pulling a long piece of tape again and pulling her wrists up.

 

She struggled yanking one hand away, drawing her blunt nails into his wrist. He hissed the most, but kicked his foot into her side. She jolted, sinking into her stomach. He tapped her hands, and making a tinier piece covering her mouth. The makeup she'd put on before he walked in was running down the corners of her eyes and temples, she whimpered and cried. Sniffling as he tapped through his phone absently, reading through the messages.

 

" _Are you coming over tonight? I'm so horny, and the dildo I have isn't compared to yours._ " He repeated a text from her.

He read another.

" _Baby, I can barely sit from last night. Now I have something to remind you by_."

Another.

" _That picture is sent you was an accident. This one's better_." He grit his teeth, giving a cold laugh. "You wanna know why he couldn't stay over those nights? Because he was sleeping in my bed, in my house. You could never satisfy him. I could Fuck him better." He spit, "You may be cute, and have some kind of thing he likes - but after tonight, you won't be nothing but a figment of time." He pocketed the tape, reaching down and hoisting her up on his shoulder.

She screamed through the muddling tape, trying to kick her bound legs. Opening the door, he have a blistering smack to her ass and she cried out. He smirked, "What do we have here?" He asked, reaching up again under the robe and feeling the nub of a plug. "Naughty girl. Sleeping with men who're taken." He jabbed the plug deeper and she was caught between a moan and cry. 

He opened the trunk, and smiled.

"In you go." He dropped her, and looked down at her with a dark smirk. "Enjoy the air while you can." He said, before shutting the trunk door and rounding the driver's side.

He could hear her muffled screams from the seat, and he smiled. Turning on the car, he turned on the radio blocking out her cries and screams with music.

 

. . .

 

The car moved along the road, passing buildings that towered over the car. He'd really done it.

 

He really was going to do this. He had this riding on his back all along and now he was finally going to get rid of the source of the problem. He pressed his foot on the pedal harder as they hit the highway and a smile crept on his face. The music pounded in his ears, happiness consuming him. A laugh spilled out of his lip, and it bounced in his chest. He laughed louder, turning into the next exit and headed to the beach. When his car, the only car, pulled into the sandy parking lot of the beach, he shut off the car and got out of the car. Rounding he back he opened the trunk and he stared down at the girl, her hair messed up, face bright, and makeup smudged on the sides of her face.

 

He smiled, "This is your final destination." He pulled her a log, and she cried out thrashing around. Without hesitation, he lifted her on his shoulder and closed the trunk heading for the docks. "I guess I'll never actually know when you two met, but that's not important anymore. Did he ever tell you why he wouldn't stay over? _Because he was going home to me._ Did he get tell you who his first Fuck was? _Me."_ He walked down the dock, the elevation getting higher off the crashing tide, rocks turning jagged and scattered along the shore.

She screamed out in bloody murder, trying to tear her hands apart.

"And did he ever tell you that when he comes home, that I'm the one who fucks him into the bed? Fucking him until he's screaming into the sheets. He's mine. All _mine."_ He dropped her to her tied feet, steadying her by her shoulders. Hoisting her up to the railing, he kept her balanced with his hands on her hips.

She shook her head, muffling and chanting _I'm sorry_ over and over until she was sobbing again.

He soothed his hands up and down her thighs, feeling the muscles shaking, and tremoring with fear. He shushed her softly, leaning forward to press her knees into his stomach and stroked her cheek. "Shh. Everything will be alright. I'll take good care of you." He smiled warmly at her, taking the corner of tape from her mouth and slowly unpeeling it.

When the tape had come off, she was quiet but still whimpering under her breath. He curled her hair behind her ear, and smiled at her again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She pouted, sniffling, "Bre."

"Bre." He said, cupping her face with one hand, the other around her waist. "I'm sorry for mistreating you so bad."

Her face scrunched up, "Please." She cried again, new tears forming, "I'm sorry-."

"I know. I know," his hand trailed down her back. "I believe that the greatest thing of pity is pleasure." His fingertips nips her under garment, pulling at the seam. "Why don't we have a good time while we're out here? Huh? Together."

She shook her head, crying out and trying to pull at her hands again.

His fingertips nipped the plug, whispering in her ear lowly, "Did you enjoy when he drove right in that tight ass of yours?"

She cried out moaning when he shifted the plug deeper, knowing well where it was.

He pressed harder, "Knowing that he was with another man minutes before and you were taken his sloppy seconds?" His lips danced over her ear lobe, pulling out the plug entire and jabbing it in hard. "I won't let his happen again." He said, gripping her hips, "I won't let anyone take him away from me."

 

He shoved her.

 

She flailed, screaming out as her balance tipped back and he stepped back watching her go over the railing and towards the water. The tide clashed and thrashed over the rocks below, and Harry turned away when the sound of her body clonked against them. He glanced over the railing and watched as her life less body danced in the waves and was washed away. Silently, he pulled his coat closer to him and looked across the dark horizon.

 

He needed to get home to his baby.

 

. . .

 

He pulled into the driveway, and shut off the car. Into the house, and up the stairs his muscles felt relaxed and he felt free. He couldn't be happier. Pushing open the bedroom door, he smiled. Louis had fallen asleep, never moving from his positing on his knees with his ass in the air. His sleeping face pushed into the mattress, and the dildo still shoved in him. Harry gently placed himself behind Louis, placing kisses along Louis' hips and thighs. Louis hummed, still sleeping and sighed when Harry's cool hand came down on his back. His dick was no longer red or hard, limp between his legs as he swayed. Harry looked all over Louis, in this docile state, naked, _his._ He kissed Louis' cheeks again, giving the dildo in him a nudge. Louis twitched lightly, as if the stretch of it in him for almost an hour and a half was paining. He smiled, listening to his breathing catch up as he dragged it out of him slowly.

 

Louis moaned weakly, "Harry." He cried, clenching his fists and turning his head to blink his sleep filled eyes.

"I'm here." Harry said, putting aside the dildo, "I'm sorry I took so long, babe. Had to fix some thing's to make it easier for us to be together." Harry peeled off his blazer, still haven't taken it off earlier, along with his pants and shirt. "I took too long when I should've just got rid of the problem in the beginning. I'm so sorry babe." He kissed Louis' spine. He reached up, keying the handcuffs and slowly bringing Louis' arms down.

Louis was stiff and his shoulders killed. Harry's arms guided his down and hugged him, kissing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you." Harry said, massaging his shoulders lightly. "Turn over for me." He said, bringing Louis along to help him to his back.

Laying back, Harry smiled down at him. Cupping his cheeks, he kissed him hard and sighed.

"I made things better for us now." He promised, "No more teasing, no more trouble. Just us."

Louis hummed, stroking Harry's hair back and touching his curls. He kissed him again, "What'd you do?"

Harry sucked a bruise into his neck. "Some thing I should've done a long time ago." He said, nibbling at Louis' jaw. "We're going to go slow tonight."

 

Louis pulled back, looking into his eyes. Harry smiled so warmly at him, kissing him slow, and touching him lightly. Something in Harry had changed. His eyes were light and beautiful, his smile was wider, and his touches were peppering with love and coolness as if he's been outside for hours. Harry kissed him again, reaching blindly for the bottle of lube and splayed it across his palm. Bringing it to his c.ck, he tugged on his dick, moaning into Louis' mouth as he kissed his deeply. Things would be different now. Things would be better. Louis tightened Harry closer, hooking his feet behind him and tangling his fingers in his hair as he brought himself to full length. Louis' adrenaline grew, having Harry around him, touching him, loving him. He couldn't breathe.

 

"Ready?"

 

Louis nodded frantically, pulling Harry down again and kissing him hard. Harry's tip breached his hole, sinking in freely and still making Louis uncomfortable, arching his back up, and pulling Harry flush against him. Harry was steadily rocking into him, moving slow as he thrust in and out with measured movements. It had Louis panting, writhing about, and sucking at Harry's lips. Louis mewled at the way Harry was moving slow, making sure to kiss him and make sure he felt comfortable.

 

Harry was making sure Louis knew he was loved.

 

Louis moaned against Harry's lips, pushing down with every longing thrust, crooning out gibberish. "God, _Harry._ Baby. I love when you take care of me." He pressed his head back, "I don't deserve you."

Harry kissed his collar bones, "I don't deserve you." He said, pushing down with every thrust, moving a smidge faster and loving the moans out of Louis' mouth. "I don't deserve you, and your laugh. I don't deserve seeing you every morning, and when you shower. Or when you cry, or smile. When you're drunk and sober, I don't deserve to take care of you. You're too good for me Louis, the gods gave me you. I wrecked you, _fucked_ you senseless." He grit his teeth, grinding a little harder, "Broke you so much that every one wants a piece of you. Everybody wants you."

Louis arched his back when Harry's c.ck tipped against his prostate, and he pulled Harry closer instinctively.

"You're so beautiful when you start screaming out my name," Harry praised, nipping Louis' collarbone, "So good for me when you have a plug in you, and you walk around in those tight jeans. Flaunting and flocking yourself. No one can have you Lou, no one but me." He moved faster, pressing down so his stomach occasionally rubbed against Louis' length leaking up against his stomach.

"I love you Harry. So much." He cried, surging forward to kiss his lips and shift down with every thrust up again and again. He whimpering, pulling at Harry's hair unconsciously.

Harry moaned, leaning up on his knees and diving in harder on Louis. He kept his knees on his side's, holding the back of them up as he drove up against his prostate. "I love you Louis." He chanted, kissing his face all over until their lips locked and the taste of Louis' tongue urged him on harder.

 

Louis screamed, back arching up against Harry as he unexpectedly shot over his stomach. Harry kissed his love bites, driving in as he shot into him and moaned out throwing his head back. After a while in, he pulled Louis against him pressing his face into his bitten neck. "I love you." He whispered as Louis' mumbling state bobbed in and out, coming back down from cloud nine and being over stimulated by Harry's c.ck still in him.

 

Harry leaned up, looking to Louis' hooded eyes and smiled kissing him softly. He slipped out, wiping his hand across his penis and smeared the cum on Louis' chin. "You're disgusting." Louis groaned, closing his eyes as Harry chuckled and sucked it off.

"Better." He said, kissing his chin and settling against him again. "So much better." He sighed, only to sit up and push at Louis' hips bring him to his side.

"What're you doing? Stop." Louis whined having laid on his stomach, and Harry kneaded his cheeks.

"Cant have you leaking out when we get to round two." He snickered, "Ass up. I'm going to eat you out."

Louis weakly moaned.

 

. . .

 

Everything had been better and the day passed. Louis didn't go out to the "club" all the time with "Stan", and it somehow bothered Louis a bit. He'd messaged Bre's number a few times but she didn't answer, she never saw his messages or called back.

Louis was staring at his phone when Harry came in. "Hey baby." Harry said, looping his arms around Louis' neck and kissing his cheek.

Louis smiled, putting his phone aside. "Hi."

Harry smiled, "What'cha doing?"

"You know," he shrugged, "Checking my phone." He smiled, " _Twitter_." He lied.

Harry smiled widely, "Wanna do something today?"

"Like what?"

Harry peppered kissed down Louis' temple and cheek bone, "I dun'no. Something."

Louis smiled, "I don't have anything else to do, babe. Only stay with you."

Harry smiled, "Good. Because I wouldn't want to share you with anyone else." He stood up, "I'll finish up lunch and we'll go out somewhere?"

"Sure." Louis smiled, giving Harry's ass a pat.

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, listening to Louis flip through the channels. He passed the news channel but go back to it, Harry listened.

" _Today, just this morning, the San Francisco bay area beach was shut down due to a local incident. A young woman was found dead, washed up on shore, this morning. The victim was been identified as Brianna Jungleworm, a young woman who'd been seen a few days before clubbing with friends. Witness says that she disappeared with a friend and was never seen again until the incident. Police are at the scene right now."_

Harry smirked, continuing to finish up lunch as he heard Louis in the next room.

"Oh shit." He said, Harry walking with a sandwich for Louis and him.

"What'cha watching?" Harry sat down beside him, placing the sandwich plate on his lap. He glanced to the tv, "What a shame." He said monotone.

Louis stared at the tv.

"Kids these days, always getting themselves into things they shouldn't have their nose in." He shrugged. "Its a good thing I have you, right?" Harry looked to Louis, "You always do the right thing. Always _faithful_ to me." He kissed Louis' pliant lips, and went back to chewing his sandwich.

 

It didn't hit Louis hard, but slowly he turned his eyes over to Harry who absently watched the tv. Louis' heart hammered in his chest, and he couldn't speak.

 

 _His fiancée killed his one night stand._ He was rightfully fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry mom. Enjoy Fic Friday and, maybe, Smut Saturday! (Ps. I wasn't supposed to give the girl character a name, but I couldn't let it slide so I put in a name. Sorry Beardana Jungleworm! Kind of.) Please leave me your thoughts, and maybe give a song I could write to. :) That'd be nice for when I get bored again. Thanks. :)


End file.
